


「本马达」Dark (全)

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 一个丧病的脑洞- -





	

事情发生在他们出名以前，起因是Ben的生日派对上的一个小玩笑。

两人收到了上一部酱油片的片酬，联合账户里的数字变得好看一点，有钱给Ben开个小型派对庆生。地点在一家连锁酒店的Lounge Bar，离他们拍戏的片场很近。

派对上请了乐队演出，气氛炒得很热，不知不觉就喝多了。一群年轻人瘫在沙发卡座上，不知道谁拿出了酒店里到处乱塞的小广告，笑着说：“也没带礼物来，不如给Ben叫个外卖吧，一会儿正好去楼上的房间里享用。”

“都有什么口味？”Matt听到很感兴趣地把小广告抢过来，“哦？不仅有姑娘，还有男孩子呢。”

“别闹了你们。”Ben自己占了大半张沙发，伸长的手臂搭在靠背上，Matt像被他圈进领地范围里，他劈手去抢Matt手里的纸片，却被Matt灵巧地躲过了。

有人嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，有人问Matt，“Ben喜欢什么样的？”

Matt从沙发里站起来，看看Ben笑着说：“试试不就知道了。”

“喂，你来真的？别闹了！”Ben喝多了，看到Matt跑向吧台去打电话也懒得起来去抓他。

过了一会儿，Matt乐滋滋跑回来：“搞定了，愿你有个难忘之夜。”

Ben当他在开玩笑。

 

一群人闹到很晚，直接在酒店里开了房。Ben脚下发飘，高大的身体走得晃晃悠悠，Matt把他扶到他的房门口，拍拍他肩膀：“夜晚才开始呢。”

“切。”Ben莫名其妙笑笑，刷卡打开房门。

他的背包不知怎么放到房门口，拌了他一脚，差点摔倒。Ben扶墙稳住身体，把包踢开去摁墙上的电灯开关。按了几下却一点反应没有，屋里还是漆黑一片。

连月光都看不到。

窗帘被拉得严严实实，密不透风的黑夜里，Ben隐约看到房间里站着一个人。

他以为自己喝多看错了，想凝神细看，眨眼的功夫那个人已经走到他面前。

黑暗中浮出的轮廓清瘦，不高，留着短发。

“Matt？”Ben疑惑地问。

但不是Matt。Matt刚把他扶到门口，和他道别，现在怎么会在他的房间里。

虽然看不清脸，但来人裸着上身，感觉是个年轻男孩。

Ben还没来得及问他是谁，为什么在他房间里，怎么进来的。男孩一靠近他，就拉住他颈上松垮的装饰领带。Ben的头一低，两片柔软暖热的嘴唇送到他嘴边。

不会吧？Matt真的打电话了？Ben喝晕的脑袋里迸出一点清明，心里想着却没法说出口了。

送上门的双唇虽然柔软，却是明白无误的同性触感，弹性，有力，舌尖灵活地划过Ben的唇缝，在唇上吸吮。

出乎意料的干净味道。

Ben确定了对方是什么人。尽管如此，他还是不想乱来，正打算推开，男孩忽然趴到他耳边，低柔的气声连呼吸一起飘进他耳朵里。

“生日快乐。”

声音压得很低，几乎听不出原本的音色，正因如此，诱惑气息放大数倍，Ben莫名一瞬间就有了感觉。

在他犹豫的时候，男孩解下他的领带，在他眼前缠绕两圈，拉住他的手往房间里走。

往床上走。

被拉着手走过黑暗，几步路像在空中的钢丝上，四周什么也看不见，只有手上相连的那一点温度作为指引。

充满矛盾的刺激感，以及隐秘的兴奋。

直到坐到床上，男孩解开他的裤链含住他勃起的硬物，Ben还在本能地想要不要继续下去，或者这根本是个玩笑，下一秒Matt他们就会推开门，进来嘲笑他生冷不忌。

脑中幻想的场景迟迟没有发生，只有男孩努力的吞咽声和自己粗重的喘息，在茫茫漆黑里越来越鲜明。

男孩技术不错，果然是职业的，没多久就让他的思路和血流一样都往下体上狂涌。

Ben硬得厉害，喝多酒后欲望似乎更容易调动，他已经开始嫌口活不尽兴了。

他抓住男孩的短发，把男孩从地板上拽起来。在他没注意时，男孩把全身衣服都脱了，光溜溜的人被他捞进怀里，压到床上。

看不见，全靠感觉。男孩的身体线条比想象中更纤瘦柔韧，覆着一层薄薄弹性的肌肉，皮肤的手感很棒，光滑又光泽，青春紧绷。

Ben不知道眼前是男孩的哪个部位，只能靠手和嘴唇去感受，这里是脖颈，那里是锁骨，慢慢向下含住胸前的肉点，一分分用唇舌在脑中描出一个漂亮的轮廓。

男孩也只用气声呻吟，低哑克制。许是有失去视觉的关系，便错觉没人能看见，心里藏起来的，自己不愿面对的，阴暗嗜虐的一面被无声勾动，恨不得逼身下的男孩吐出更多更不堪的声音，显露放荡的本性。

Ben不觉加大了手劲，男孩薄薄的腰被他卡紧，腰臀深陷进床垫里，埋在胸口的唇舌放肆蹂躏两边敏感的乳粒。

果然，低软的气声加重，尾音沙哑，不可思议的撩人。

Ben的欲望彻底被挑起来，虽然没有和同性的经验，也知道他要进入的地方不是天生用来承受交欢的。他的下身被男孩舔得很湿，不确定是否足够，他一手下滑，掰开挺翘的臀瓣，摸上娇嫩的入口。

意料外的湿润。

他被蒙着眼，没看见男孩跪在地上一边为他口交一边给自己扩张润滑。

也没看见黑暗里，男孩悄悄涨红的脸。

真是优质的全套服务。

Ben在领带后挑挑眉，然后不客气地把自己挺送进那处湿软销魂的甬道里。

很明显感受到怀中男孩的颤抖，和细小的呜咽。

同大胆的行为与职业特性相反，男孩身上的一些反应青涩得不像是出来卖的。

酒醉中的迟缓思维没注意到这些。Ben只知道自己的下体被撩拨得发疼，顺利进入后就开始大开大合猛干起来，反正男孩是职业的，知道怎么保护自己，他的工作不就是帮人纾解生理欲望么，而且男孩子也更耐玩吧。

微弱的挣扎和哭泣离他很远。

男孩的腰身几乎被对折，陷进床垫里被操弄得上下颠簸。到后来，Ben自己也意识到他似乎有些过火，但这时已经停不下来了，男孩的乖顺配合仿佛在默许Ben所有不为人知的欲火都可以发泄在他身上。

一直到早上。

浴室里传来水声，Ben揉揉酸痛的额头，他记得最后他抱住男孩，眼睛上的领带一直没解下来，然后在男孩高潮后的喘息和啜泣声里睡着了。

清醒过来后Ben有些愧疚，不知道该怎么补偿才好，只好把钱包里的几百块现金全拿出来放在床头，逃跑似的离开了酒店。

 

 

他在街上逛了一圈才浑浑噩噩回到他和Matt租住的小公寓里。Matt大概还在酒店睡懒觉，没有回来。

宿醉加上纵欲，Ben有些头痛和疲倦，倒在床上很快昏睡过去。不知过了多久，他被开门声吵醒，是Matt回来了。

Matt也是一副宿醉和通宵后的青白脸色，没什么精神。Ben见到他像憋了很久一样哀嚎：“昨天你们竟然来真的，要被你们害死了。”

“怎么了？”Matt给自己倒了杯水，声音是没睡醒的暗哑。

“昨天你们叫的那个男孩，该死。”Ben把枕头盖在自己脸上，停下来思索该怎么说。

Matt听到却一脸茫然地问他：“什么男孩？”

“⋯⋯”Ben愣了下，“酒店房间里那个男孩，不是你打电话叫来的？”

“那是逗你玩的，怎么会真打？”Matt喝水笑，“等等，你回去真有个男孩在房间里等你？”见Ben不说话默认，Matt很感兴趣地问，“那你们⋯⋯？”

“别提了⋯⋯”Ben蒙着脸，简略说了遍昨晚自己还记得的部分，“我好象做了不该做的事。”

他记得自己有些过分，哪怕是对一个外卖男孩，而且他醉了，喝醉的人的蛮力更难以捉摸，也许他比自己想的还过分。

“和一个来路不明的男孩搞了一晚，还没带套，你的确是该好好反省一下。”Matt提高音量，还想说什么，Ben有点闷的声音透过枕头寂寂传出。

“但是，他很棒。”枕头从Ben的脸上掉下来，他望着天花板发呆，“不知道为什么，在他身上感觉很放松⋯⋯很畅快。”

“你是憋太久了吧。”Matt点支烟，散开的烟雾模糊了他的脸。

“不知道，这种感觉很难说，在别人身上还没有过。可惜，连他名字都不知道。”Ben看起来很遗憾，有点后悔自己早上不告而别，连Matt递给他烟也没心情抽。自己躺床上想着想着又睡过去，再醒来时天已经黑了。

Ben的手机屏幕一闪一闪，有未读信息提示。

「如果你有需要的话可以再找我。」——来自没有署名的消息，下面还有一条。

「按照我的方式。」

 

 

*

最近片场的工作不是很忙，Ben按照约定，深夜来到一家汽车旅馆，看看短信上的房间号，敲敲门。

门开了，里面黑着灯，门口没有人。

Ben猜到会是这样，无奈笑笑走进去。

房门在身后合上，一双男孩子的手蒙上他的双眼。

“一定要这样吗？”Ben边向前走边问。

男孩没回话。似乎蒙Ben的眼睛有些费劲，跟在后面要踮着脚走路。

Ben体贴地走得很慢，上次太粗暴了，他提醒自己这次一定要温柔一点。

男孩好像是用绷带缠住他的眼睛，然后在他腿间跪下来，想像上次一样先用嘴给Ben来一发。

Ben凭感觉握住他的手臂，把男孩从地上拉起来抱进怀里，按住男孩的头，用嘴唇摸索一阵，找到柔软的唇瓣，印上去。

男孩坐在他大腿上，被他一手揽住腰一手封住后脑，湿漉的吻直接盖上来，像洋娃娃似的任凭摆布。

吻了一会儿，Ben从男孩口里退出来，嘴唇重叠着啄吻几下，低声问：“上次受伤了吗？”

男孩动了下，大概是在摇头。

“听着，”Ben按下男孩的头，两人的唇又重合上，“我们不一定非要做这些，你要是不想说话，让我抱你一会儿也好。”

说完，Ben拥着男孩倒在床上滚了几下，听到男孩低低的笑声。

“我有没有跟你说过，你给我的感觉很熟悉？”Ben侧躺着单手撑头，对着男孩的方向说。

意料中的没有回答。如果这是最近流行的新玩法，Ben想，那还挺成功。他牵起男孩的手放到唇边一吻，“我喜欢和你在一起。”

男孩还是缄默无声，Ben又说了说在片场拍戏的糗事，换来对方一点笑声。总不说话，Ben为了确认男孩还在，也为了给他的唇舌找点事做，只好一遍遍吻他。吻着吻着欲望被挑起来，两人自然地开始解对方的衣裳。Ben摸到男孩光裸的下身，果然自己又润滑过，他直接就可以进去。

清醒着，Ben这次动得很慢，好像在用感觉描摹里面的形状，濡湿粘滑的质地，撑开柔软的肠壁路过的敏感带。

男孩发出小动物一样细细的喘息。

不能视物，感觉就出奇敏锐，几次后Ben掌握了对方的敏感点，深深浅浅在上面顶弄，男孩被撩拨得不行，还差一点就到了但是被坏心地悬在半空。不愿意开口说话，只能自己忍耐着。

Ben不时问他感觉怎样，想要快点还是慢点。

男孩点点头，又摇摇头，想起对方蒙着眼看不见，不禁咬紧下唇，体内深处一个劲收缩。

“这可是犯规。”Ben笑着说，一直没等来男孩的求饶声，自己倒先忍不住了，“好吧，真是服了你了。”

年轻强健的腰胯于是开始用力耸动，到酣畅处，又像黑暗中的罪恶看不见就不存在那般，忘记了要温柔，放纵自己尽情欺负身下隐忍乖顺的男孩。

事后他抱着男孩靠在床头，眼上还是缠着绷带。大约天亮时分，男孩趴在他耳边用气声说，你该走了。

后来Ben发现，那是男孩唯一会和他说话的时候。

说完就去浴室洗澡。

Ben又把钱包里的现金全留在旅馆里。

 

除了在酒店见面，有时两人也会发短信，男孩通常过很久才回，大概工作很忙吧。Ben不知怎么心里有些不是滋味。

在酒店见面的次数也并不频繁，每次都要蒙上眼睛，但是奇异地，只见了两三次后，Ben就觉得和男孩有种天然的默契，不仅身体上合拍，即使看不见，他也能感受到男孩在做什么，情绪如何，好像他们已经一起生活了很长时间。

Ben不想让男孩工作那么辛苦，但是他没有能力也没有立场这么说，只能在结束后多留一点钱而已。

 

Ben仿佛陷入热恋，不时露出幸福地傻笑。Matt看着他，有天忽然很严肃地说有事问他，两人回到租屋里，Ben问他什么事。

Matt说：“最近账户里的钱少了很多，你拿去干什么了？”

“那个啊。”Ben说，“等拿到这次的片酬，或者哪天去试试运气，有钱了我会存回去的。”

Matt没说话看着他，Ben错觉Matt其实什么都知道，早就看穿了他。但是他在做自己认为正确的事，没什么好心虚的，于是对视回去。

“你这段时间神神秘密总是半夜出门，”Matt说，“是不是去找那个男孩？”

Ben沉默着默认。

“你拿我们账户里的钱去买春？对象还是个男孩？你知道自己在做什么吗？”Matt朝他喊，金发在额前一颤一颤。

“这件事是我不对，我承认。”

“你打算买到什么时候？一分钱都不剩时吗？”

“我不知道。”

两人站在房间里无声对峙，谁也不肯掉转视线，谁也不肯让步。许久，Matt叹了声气有些小心翼翼地问，“你是不是爱上他了？”

Ben像是被问住了，但他从来都是个坦然面对自己的人，“可能吧。”他说。

“所以你现在喜欢上了同性？”

“也不能这么说。”Ben思索片刻回道，“别人还不知道，但如果对象是他的话，我能接受。”

“但是你甚至没见过他长什么样？”Matt看起来无法理解。

“是啊。”Ben点头，“人生有时就是这么神奇。”

“你搞清楚！你还想不想出名了？被人知道你就完蛋了！”

Ben有些惊讶地看着Matt，不过也能理解他的激动，但是有必要像世界末日一样么，眼眶都红了。

“喜欢什么的，感觉什么的，其实都跟梦一样，只是你自己的幻觉，你快点醒过来吧。”Matt走出租屋前，这么对Ben说。

 

而Ben像突然被点悟了，有些明白自己最近的期盼和纠结都是什么了。他突然希望马上见到男孩，然后向他表白。

但是那天之后，男孩真的就像场梦一样，消失不见了。

 

*

Ben被突然亮起的灯光吵醒，Matt在他脸前打个响指说：“晚饭买好了，吃完再睡。”

Ben迷迷糊糊坐起来，嗯了一声，去卫生间洗了把脸。

他出来时Matt正站在床边，打开背包找东西。

灯突然熄了。

Matt回头，房间里一片黑暗，月光浅浅勾勒出两人的身形，Ben离他几步远，一手摁在开关上。

Matt想问关灯干什么，但是声音卡在喉咙里，一句也说不出。

Ben看着他，也没说话，高大的身体带着片投影向他走过来。

Matt不知道自己为什么想要逃跑，但他确实这样做了。随着Ben的靠近，一步步后退，一直退到墙角里，后背贴上墙。

“你干什么？”Ben像堵墙一样站到他面前，被卡在Ben和墙壁之间，Matt终于问出一句话。

“我也想这么问你。”

Matt像很怕Ben碰到他似的，紧紧贴在墙上。

“不知道你在说什么。”

“你知道。”Ben没有动，但是从上看下来的眼神山一样压在Matt身上，“你还要把我当白痴到什么时候？以为我没在夜里见过你吗？”

Matt被电到似的抬头看Ben。

“还是你以为我不知道你把脸埋我肩上？我一直在想，你是怎么做到的，前一秒还在门外，下一秒就站在房间里。”

Ben没什么表情，语气里也听不出明显起伏，但是以Matt对他的了解，他觉得Ben生气了。生气还算好的，不知道还会不会有别的更可怕的反应，他睁大双眼听着Ben吐出的每一个字，艰难地咽口口水。

“后来我想起来派对上你消失了一会儿，就是那时你趁着人多热闹把背包放到我房间里，里面有扇门和隔壁相通，你换到隔壁的房间，趁我喝多了被绊倒反应不灵活时偷偷进来。你费了这么多功夫，就是为了让我上你？”

Ben似乎越说越近，Matt退无可退，胸膛几乎被他贴上。

“⋯⋯不要再说了⋯⋯”

“我奇怪，”Ben却没有停，“酒店房间也好，广告上的电话也好，到底是你提前策划好的，还是临时兴起？”

Matt抿住下唇，只是摇头。

Ben继续说出能击溃他的话：“你以为蒙上眼睛，不说话，我就认不出你了？”

有眼泪从低垂的金发下滑落，Matt两手遮住脸，压低的啜泣声从指缝漏出。

Ben张开手，一把抱住他，紧紧搂进怀里，低声说：“本来我能再忍忍的，现在你说怎么办？”

Matt抓住他的前襟，靠在他肩上哭泣，抽噎着道歉：“是我不对⋯⋯我不该这么做⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯”

“狗屎！”Ben收紧手臂，闭上眼，仿佛被什么蒙住，两手在Matt的肩背，腰臀上摸索，每一丝触感都和记忆中，脑海里，完美重合。“做都做了，把我害这么惨，每天都在想你，然后你玩消失？”

“那个不是我。”Matt带着鼻音说。

“现在呢？”Ben抓住他的肩膀，低头问，“现在是不是？”

 

 

“不能这样⋯⋯”Matt被Ben放到床上，手遮住自己的眼睛，像是不能直视自己的好朋友。

“现在这么说是不是晚了？把我拐上床的可是你。”Ben用体重压住他，手撑在他头侧，捋捋他的金发，“没有什么不可以，只要我们愿意。”

Matt不知在想什么，又要哭出来了，Ben于是低头吻住他。

眼前没有遮挡，Ben悄悄睁开眼看Matt，发现对方也在看他。两人吻得小心翼翼，舔了几下一起笑了，都在害羞似的。

“闭上眼。”Ben扬起唇角说，唇舌凑过去舔干Matt眼尾的泪痕，Matt于是合起眼。

感觉到Ben又抱住他，像他们有过的那样，被捧住贴到胸前，坚实旖旎。

吻得逐渐加深，慢慢找回黑暗里魂牵梦绕，热情如火的感觉。

Ben解开两人的裤链，硬起来的地方碰到一起，一手摸进Matt的底裤里，摸到后面，笑着问：“这次没自己润滑过？”

Matt脸上有点可疑的红晕：“今天又没打算做。”

Ben笑：“这次我来。”

伸手去床头的抽屉里翻找，果然找到旅馆提供的配套用品，一边往手上挤润滑剂一边问Matt：“第一次真的没受伤吗？那是你第一次吧？”

Matt还是摇摇头。

“对不起⋯⋯”Ben垂下眼，湿漉漉的手指在穴口徘徊没有进去。

Matt捧住他的脸，双腿张大了些，小声说：“你对我做什么都可以。”

 

许是渐渐习惯了同性性爱，也有这次Ben十分小心温柔的因素在，进入的过程很顺利，没什么疼痛。Ben在那个紧实湿腻的甬道里埋了一会儿，亲吻Matt颈侧，和发出细小呻吟的喉咙，虽然他刚刚说的话让Ben硬得发疯，Ben还是耐心慢慢扩张几次，才握住Matt蜷起来的腿狠狠占有他。

 

夜深后十分安静，空调低声运作，因为靠近高速，偶尔听到一两声驶过的车鸣。

两人交叠的呼吸慢慢平缓下来，挤在单人床上，半边身体叠在一起。开着空调，皮肤接触的地方也泛出一层细汗。

Ben手一伸捡起床头的烟盒，一人点一支，几分钟后两人就躺在弥漫的烟雾里，手夹着烟，不熄的时候垂在床边。

“你还没说⋯⋯”Ben吸口烟，懒懒吐出烟圈，夹烟的手指戳戳Matt的心口，好巧不巧正戳中一边乳点上，顺手揉了几下。

“说什么？”Matt被他弄得麻痒，笑着躲了躲。

想起说了一半的话，Ben继续问：“第一次在酒店，你到底是蓄谋已久还是临时起意？”

Matt盯着某处，指端的烟灰掉到地上。“打电话又不是我先提出来的，怎么会是策划好的。不过⋯⋯这个机会等了很久就是了。”

Ben愉快地笑出声，凑到他泛红的耳边，“让你抢先了。”

Matt抬头看他，“那你呢？什么时候发现的？不会是生日那天晚上就发现了吧？”

Ben也想了想，脸上的笑意渐渐消失，一本正经的英俊脸庞回视他道：“那天倒没有，喝多了脑子没那么清楚，不过，我好象就是当成了你，才射出来。”

Matt唇角偷偷翘翘，一支烟刚好烧到底，他把烟摁进烟缸，捡起扔在地上的长裤，从里面掏出一厚打现金递给Ben。

“干什么？”Ben问。

“你买我的钱，存回去吧。”

Ben呆楞着接过来，嘴唇越抿越薄，合成一个浅笑，接着是大笑。

扑到Matt身上。

 

 

FIN


End file.
